


*but nobody came

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alala>Lady Bat, F/M, Lady Bat/Coco mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alala was really in love with Lady Bat, so much to do mental movies, some very little chaste. She didn’t care if he did crossdressing, if he had a bizarre character, if he was very tall than her, she loved him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	*but nobody came

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa well well well.  
> I think I ship this couple, but the ship is "Alala>Lady Bat" than "Lady Bat/Alala" (?)  
> and... uhm.  
> More or less in the last part I thought "I should stop writing this thing, in reality is a R-16 /more or less/ and... I DON'T WANT THAT THIS BECOME AN R-18---".  
> *deep breath* I'm so embarrassed to publish this thing but now is here HAHAHAHA-- c//////c  
> I hope ya like it anyway uhm-

Alala was really in love with Lady Bat, so much to do mental movies, some very little chaste. She didn’t care if he did crossdressing, if he had a bizarre character, if he was very tall than her, she loved him.

In that moment, Alala was looking to Lady Bat, that at that moment he was drinking coffee sitting in front of the table, reading a book, dressed in a pastel blue pajama.

The fairy instead, was writing in her “secret diary”, to the Black Beauty Sisters, Alala looked like a little girl with that diary, but they did not know what she wrote inside. She sighed, stared at her diary, alternating gaze on Lady Bat, sometimes.

Shortly after, the vampire got up by the chair, going to the kitchen and put the cup of coffee – in that moment empty – into the sink, and right after, going in his bedroom.

Alala followed Lady Bat, walking slowly, almost did not feel. But since the vampire had hearing a more developed than her colleagues, he heard the steps of the fairy. He turned at her, giggling.

«Alala, what do you doing?» he asked.

«Ow, I follow you.» she answered, «Can I?».

«…Err, yes, I think…?»

Lady Bat was very perplexed, but he was not surprised at her, the vampire was accustomed.

«Aww, thanks~», Alala said, «I want to tell you a thing».

«What?»

«In your room~»

«Oh, okay».

They entered in the room, closing the door. The fairy smiled at him; gosh, it was almost scary that smile. Alala approached at Lady Bat, and the latter was flinched, afraid. He ended up lying on his bed, he was trapped.

The fairy approached at him, putting herself on the vampire.

«W-what are you doing?»

«I love you~»

«Wha—» he trying to talk, «Alala, you’re too… small age than me, you know?»

«Love has no age, right?~»

«No…!»

Alala sighed, her expression changed, becoming a pout. Meanwhile, the fairy stroked the vampire’s chest. Lady Bat looked at her, embarrassed and troubled at the same time. He sighed, he couldn’t love her, for the age, but above all, he loved so much the blonde girls, like Lucia, Mermaid Princess of pink pearl, and Coco, Mermaid Princess of yellow pearl; he loved the last girl.

Alala, yes… she was cute, very cute, but for him she was too much pervert, and small age than him. The fairy observed the vampire, smiling, continue to stroking his chest. Shortly after, Alala began to sing her song, “Star Mero Mero Heart”.

Lady Bat was paralyzed on the bed, while he kept his hands in his ears, trying to not listen the music. But, by that time, the vampire was paralyzed, and then, he was trapped, again.

He tried to call help also with the telepathy, _but nobody came_.

The Black Beauty Sisters and Lanhua couldn’t listen his recall.

Alala approached at him, putting herself on him, again, giggling.

«What do you want from me?!» he exclaimed.

«You, obviously~» she answered, kissing the vampire on the lips, but he didn’t reciprocates the kiss, the fairy didn’t notice this.

She continued to kissing and stroking him, but in other parts, like his neck, chest, shoulders. His breathing was really heavy, he was anxious, he wanted to get out of that situation. Meanwhile, Alala continued her actions, but more deep than before.

«P-please… s-stop, Alala!» he exclaimed, still unable to move.

«Ow, no, pleeease~» she begged, giggling, right after, continued to kiss him in various part, evermore in the lips, neck, chest and shoulders, going more down, in the hips, stroking his chest. He felt discomfort, but at the same time, he felt so much pleasure, he started slightly panting and moaning.

«Please, s-stop Alala, I— c-can’t— I c-can’t breathe…!»

«I see, you feel pleasure inside, don’t ya?~».

Lady Bat didn’t answered, he was limited biting his lip, remaining silent. Alala stared at him, smiling, with that smile, the vampire called it “pervert smile of Alala”.

«I love your silent answer» the fairy admitted.

«C-can you stop now?» he asked, embarrassed.

«No~» she answered, but Alala released him; Lady Bat can move in that moment.

«Oh, thank you»

«You’re welcome~»

«Don’t do this anymore, Alala».

«…okay…» she murmured.

The vampire giggled, and the fairy followed him right after.

«I don’t care if we are different of age, I love you anyway~»

«Alala, you’re cute, but… I can’t love you, I love another girl»

«Ow-».

 

—

 

Sad end for Alala.


End file.
